A Wicked Whisper Came
by Princess of Mordor
Summary: 1947,Elegant! Seductive! Tom Riddle. Ties in with my Acquainted with the Night Universe but definitely can be read seperate. Read and Review, Please.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I bow to her greatness. The title is from The Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Samuel Coleridge.  
  
Author's Note: This is from my Acquainted with the Night universe, but it can be read separately. It has a few teasers about what is to come in my other fic. This is about Tom Riddle…for those of you that have not seen the actor who will play him in COS go to this link. He is really hot. (God, I feel like an idiot for saying that.) http://news.bbc.co.uk/cbbcnews/hi/pictures/galleries/newsid_1853000/1853742. stm  
  
  
  
The many men, so beautiful!  
  
And they all dead did lie:  
  
And a thousand thousand slimy things  
  
Lived on; and so did I  
  
I looked upon the rotting seed,  
  
And drew my eyes away;  
  
I looked upon the rotting deck,  
  
And there the dead men lay.  
  
I looked to heaven, and tried to pray;  
  
But or ever a prayer had gusht,  
  
A wicked whisper came, and made  
  
My heart as dry as dust.  
  
The Rime of the Ancient Mariner by Samuel Coleridge  
  
  
  
1 A Wicked Whisper Came  
  
By Princess of Mordor  
  
  
  
June 1947, Graduation Dance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
The jazz band played as the young man in black dress robes lounged in the chair on the sidelines. He idly twirled his wand and sipped the blood- red wine that had been distributed to the new graduates. Damien Malfoy looked at him for permission to go dance with his fiancée; the young man impatiently waved his pale, long fingered hand, eager to get rid of the simpering sycophant. His swirling cobalt eyes surveyed the room with the air of a bored prince, vaguely amused by the pathetic attempts of the students to swing dance to the music. He did not smirk; his face was a mask, pale and beautiful, enigmatic and mysterious. He was Head Boy; graduating head of his class, had received perfect N.E.W.T.s, and had just won the Medal of Magical Merit. Most importantly, he was free. Free from his muggle past and free from the confines of scrutiny and Hogwarts. He was a full wizard and he knew what his first act would be. Justice. Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle was quite pleased with himself and soon he would be the only one in Britain with that name. Even he had no intention of carrying it for long.  
  
As he flicked his blue-black hair out of his eyes, he saw – Her. She was desperately trying not to make eye contact with him as she sent glances to him out of the corner of her eyes, like she had been doing for the last year and a half. A mixture of fear and longing, anxious glances filled with painful love and the desperate desire that she was wrong about him. Foolish girl. He was about 20 feet away and could hear her talking to Anne Virginia Weasley in her condescending way. She was haughty and cold when she was upset or insecure. He knew that. He subtly caste a charm to hear what she alone was saying.  
  
"The program at the University is excellent and I am delighted to be going there. My parents are pleased, but they expected it of me. I hope to become an animagi, legally of course. Did you know that the person who developed…" The young man snorted. He had been an animagi for three years, illegally of course. He turned off the charm, unwilling to get a history lesson.  
  
He felt another pair of eyes on him and looked up to meet the blue orbs, serious, suspicious, and concerned, void of their normally twinkling. The man at the head table looked down at his former student, cold and unyielding. Tom's blank eyes shifted to a cold, ice blue under the scrutiny, he felt a shiver of fear run through him. The fear was quickly followed with a surge of anger, as he looked defiantly back, eyes gleaming, changing swirling. They were no longer blue, but had something else in them.  
  
The music changed, the young proud woman came suddenly up to him, hesitantly.  
  
"Tom?" she asked quietly, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
He looked at Minerva McGonagall in an appraising way. Her brown hair fell around her face in soft curls. Her reading glasses were off revealing her sweet brown eyes. She was wearing red robes, Gryffindor colors -- how appropriate. Tom Riddle set his wine down on the table. In one swift motion he stood up and swept her up in to his arms on the dance floor. He pressed her up against him and he heard her gasp. The song was slow and he moved across the floor gliding with her. She was unable to meet his eye, but painfully blushed, looking down.  
  
He placed a long finger under her chin and lifted it until she was forced to look up at him. His face remained blank and dead. She had suspected him last year, like Dumbledore. He knew. He always knew. He saw fear there. He loved Fear; he fed off it. He felt that familiar rush of power through his veins.  
  
He leaned close to her, whispering in his seductive hiss. "Have you missed me, Minerva?"  
  
She shuddered, her innocent eyes widened. Well, not that innocent -- thanks to him. He pulled her closer. He wondered what her parents had said when they had found out. He had been too busy catching that half-giant for opening the Chamber. Tom supposed her parents had been very relieved it had all been covered up, all things considering. He had been told it was still-borne. His lips curled up in a smile as he looked down at her. He hypnotized her; she was unable to break away. He was a wicked whisper that had come into her life and would haunt her for eternally.  
  
The music stopped and Dippet stood up in his pompous manner. "Congratulations, I hope you all had a lovely evening. Go forth and make Hogwarts proud." The crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
Tom Riddle looked down into her eyes, and then he bowed over her hand, mockingly kissing it. "Goodbye, My Lady."  
  
He turned around and strode out the hall without looking back.  
  
Author's Note: Please Read and Review. If you like it read my other fic, Acquainted with the Night, which ties into this one. 


End file.
